Who are you?
by live love and eat
Summary: Olivia and Elliot learn about each other's past and present during the holiday season while trying to solve a case of two young Jane Does. My first LO:SUV story
1. Chapter 1

Hokay, I decided to try a story in here. This is my first in this television show thingy so gimme a break if not everything is perfect. I might make up the names for certain things (the hospital) so bear with me. I'm forgetful and forget to watch SVU on Tuesday nights, but yea I watch the reruns on USA. I'm usually really busy Tuesday nights too so yea. Read and review. Enjoy!

With love

Live love and eat

Summery – A case of two Jane Does bring two of our favorite detectives together during the holidays.

"Benson, Stabler my office," the caption barked. The figured they had a new case. "Okay we got a case, two teens found raped on the street, I want you two to go to the hospital and get their story."

"Names?"

"We don't know, we got two Jane Does on our hand,"

"Okay cap we're on it,"

--------------------------------The hospital (Mercy General)-------------------------

The doctor walked into the one of the girl's room to find her awake.

"Where's Picasso?" was the first thing she said.

"The girl you came in with?"

"Yeah her, where is she?" the girl asked again. The girl had black hair that was about half way down her back. She had black eyes and was definitely Asian.

"She's in another room, what's your name?"

"I'm not talking till I see her,"

"Okay well first I need to know if you're allergic to anything?"

"Yea I got hay fever,"

"Okay any medicines your allergic to?"

"Nope, now can I please talk to Picasso now?"

"Yes let me go check on her first," the doctor walked down the hall to the other girl's room.

"Where is Basketball Joe?" the second girl said.

"Is that the other girl you came in with?"

"Yea where is she?" this girl had brown hair layered that came down to her shoulders. She had greenish eyes and was shorter than her friend.

"She is in another room, we are going to move you to the same room as her soon. But you can't move, you have two broken ribs and it will hurt a lot to move."

"What about her?" she asked referring to the other girl.

"She has a concussion, nothing else,"

"Okay good, will she be able to play basketball?"

"Mostly likely, now what's your name,"

"I'm not talking till I talk with Basketball Joe,"

"Okay do you have any allergies,"

"Nope,"

"Are you allergic to any medication?"

"Nope can we go now?"

"Yes, I'll call a nurse in,"

"Thank oh by the way what's your name?"

"I'm Doctor Stevens,"

"Okay thanks,"

­­­­­­­­Hospital front desk­­­­­­­­

"Hey Maria,"

"Hi Detectives," they knew most of the front desk people because they were here often.

"We are looking for the rooms of the two girls that were just admitted,"

"Umm okay they are in room 203, I'll tell their doctor you're here,"

"Thanks Maria," they walked up to the second floor and stopped in front of the door. They met the doctor there.

"Hi I'm Doctor Stevens,"

"Hi I'm Detective Oliva Benson and this is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler," they flashed their badges at the doctor. "What can you tell us about the girls so far?"

"Well the Asian is called Basketball Joe by the other one who is called Picasso. Other than that they won't talk,"

"How about their injuries?"

"Picasso has two broken ribs, inner thigh bruising and vaginal damage. Basketball Joe has a concussion, inner thigh bruising and vaginal damage also. We ran a rape kit on them both, found nothing, this guy was spotless,"

"Okay thanks do you mind if we go in there?"

"No go on in,"

"Thank you," They walked into the room to find the first bed empty, they walked a little further in to find the Asian in a chair next to her friend's bed.

"Oh be quiet M," the girl in the bed was saying as the other one was laughing. They noticed the Oliva and Elliot and both got quiet.

"Hi I'm Detective Olivia Benson and this is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler,"

"Got badges?" the Asian said.

"Yea," Elliot said as they both pulled out their badges and handed them to her. She looked at them nodded and handed them back.

"I bet you're here to find out what happened, eh?" the girl in the bed said.

"Yea and to get an official statement,"

"Okay so do you want to know our story?" the Asian asked.

"Yep," Oliva got out her tape recorder and hit record.

"Okay well Michelle and I," the girl in the bed started before she was cut off by her friend,

"Amanda!"

"Woops well now you know our names, I'm Amanda," the girl in the bed said.

"And I'm Michelle," the other girl said glaring at her friend.

"Okay well as I said we were coming back from my basketball game it was an away game at Manhattan High. As usual Amanda stayed after and watched then we walked home. We were almost there when a two guys grabbed us and pulled us into an alley," Michelle said.

"I don't remember anything after that until we were getting loaded into the ambulance," Amanda interrupted.

"Well I do, Amanda got knocked over on her back and hit her head, which is probably why she doesn't remember anything and I tried to run and grab Amanda, but one of the guys punched me in the stomach and I fell. Then they stripped me, they had already started on Amanda, and they raped us. I started to scream, so he banged my head on the ground, and then put tape over my mouth. I struggled to hang on knowing Amanda was knocked out and I breathed through my nose. Then they ran when they were done. I remember that I had a cell phone that we used for emergencies only so I turned it on and call 911, blacked out, and now we are here," Michelle finished calmly.

"Okay do you remember what the men looked like?" Elliot asked.

"Not pacifics," she said.

"Specifics Michelle," Amanda corrected. Michelle made a face back at her as if to I don't really care.

"Whatever 'manda. Anyway the guy that raped Amanda was a little taller than me and the guy that raped me was shorter than me. They both had a crew cut and were thin. From what I could fell the guy that did me had a 6 pack," Michelle said.

"So where do you live, we can contact your parents for you?" Olivia said.

"Umm…" the girls hesitated then brought their heads together and started to whisper. Michelle looked up at Elliot, starred at him for a while, smiled then looked back down nodding her head.

"Okay here it is, we are runaways. We ran away from home about a year ago," Amanda said plain and simple. "Detective Stabler, do you have a son?" she asked.

"Um yeah why?"

"How old is he?"

"15 why?"

"Oh okay, well this guy who helps us get things we need like money, food, and clothes, he looks exactly like you only younger a lot younger, he's like 18," Michelle said.

"Oh okay so wait you two ran away from home a year ago? Your parents must be worried!"

"They never carried before so why should they now?" Michelle asked.

"Okay so how old are you two?" Olivia asked.

"I'm 16," Michelle said.

"And I'm 15," Amanda finished.

"Do you guys go to school at all?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah we go to Queens High," Amanda said.

"My kids go there, do you know Dicky or Lizzie?" Elliot asked. A smile spread across the two girls' faces.

"Yea we know them Lizzie is a good friend, and so is Dicky," Amanda said.

"Yea we hang out with Lizzie in school along with Rachel and Nikki. The five of us usually hang out with Dicky and his friends too," Michelle said saying names Elliot recognized.

"There's Jon, and Michael," Amanda stated names Elliot once again knew.

"And Kevin, and Paul," Michelle finished.

"Oh wait Michelle and Amanda, Lizzie and Dicky are always talking about you two," Elliot said.

"Oh really cool,"

"Yeah well we have to go back to the station," Olivia said standing up to leave.

"Wait, are you guys coming back at all?" Amanda asked.

"Yea probably why?" Elliot answered.

"Could you bring a deck of cards next time, we get bored and the tv is terrible during the day," Michelle said.

"Okay," Olivia said.

"Is there anyway I could get out of here for a while to go get our stuff from our houses?" Michelle asked.

"Houses?" Olivia asked.

"Yea houses we have little places to stay all over the city," Amanda told them.

"Um yeah sure how about I come by tomorrow?" Olivia said. "Out caption should give me the day off."

"Okay well see you guys later," Olivia and Elliot left the room and walked back to the car.

"Wow I can't believe the famous Michelle and Amanda are run aways and got raped,"

"Dicky and Lizzie talk about them a lot?"

"Yea, especially Dicky's friends. I think if I remember right, Michelle went out with Jon and Paul and Amanda has gone out with Michael. Kevin I'm pretty sure likes Michelle too,"

"What about Dicky, he dated any of them?" Olivia asked as they we driving back.

"Nope, mostly because he's Lizzy's brother,"

"Oh okay," the pulled up to the station to find they were the only ones there.

"Wanna come over to go over this stuff instead of staying here? The kids are with their mom," Elliot asked hoping she would except.

"Sure, let me go grab my stuff from inside and we can go,"

"Okay I'll grab my stuff too," They grabbed their stuff and left for Elliot's house. When the got there they started to work. When they finished the tape of the story, Olivia had tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe these girls are runaways, they seem so nice. I can't believe this happened to them too," Olivia said.

"'Liv, shuhhh it'll be okay, those girls were totally okay with being runaways. They seem to be very strong. What I can't believe is that they are friends of Lizzie and Dicky," Elliot said taking Olivia in his arms.

"What was your childhood like El?" Olivia asked.

"Well umm I grew up in a good house, most of the time. My mom cooked for us a lot and my dad worked, you know the typical family," Elliot said.

"What else El, you know all my family secrets, just tell me one secret please?" Olivia pleaded.

"Umm fine Liv, but you can't tell anyone,"

"I promise El,"

"Okay well my dad he hit me for crying. I cried once after he ruined my project for school and he whipped me with his belt," Elliot was very solemn now.

"Oh my gosh El! I didn't know," Olivia said not knowing what to say.

"It's okay Liv, it was along time ago," Elliot said. They finished up their work and stayed up drinking and watching tv.

Okay I don't know if the ages are right for Lizzie and Dicky, but for story purposes that's how old they are. I didn't mean for all of this to go in the first chapter but I couldn't find a good stopping place and everything just kinda come off my fingers and then I couldn't figure out how to put in that they were runaways and that part so I think it seems kinda awkward but I don't know. So anyway please review with comments or complaints! Till next time


	2. Chapter 2rewrite of part of 1

A/N OMG! I am so sorry it took me so long to update…with the holidays and now school and now in school I have midterms and I have to start thinking about what classes I want to sign up for in high school

A/2 Hokay…while on vacation I thought about how I ended the last chapter and I didn't like it at all. So I'm rewriting it now (the part where Elliot tells Olivia about his past)! Then on with chapter two. Anyway I wanted this to be a Christmas story, but Christmas is already over so just go with me on this. I'll put the dates in there so you'll be able to follow. Read and review please. Enjoy!

With love

Live love and eat

Detection – To my best friend, you know me to well and you're one of the only ones who really knows me. Thank you for being there. All my adventures are with you from the roof to the train. This is to all of our adventures and what our adventure should have been! Love you babe!

When the tape ended Elliot looked over at Olivia who had tears in her eyes. Olivia had cried over cases before, but it was mostly when the vic died. When she saw the concern in Elliot's eyes she wiped her tears away.

"I can't believe these two girls are run aways and had to go through this. They seem so nice," Olivia said.

"Yea I know, I can't believe they are the famous Michelle and Amanda too," Elliot said.

"What was your childhood like?" Olivia asked venturing into an unspeakable topic before now.

"Um you know the usual two parents and two siblings in a house, the typical family," Elliot said trying to avoid the subject for his own good.

"Lots better than mine," Olivia heard herself saying.

"What was yours like?"

"Single mom, only child in an apartment," Olivia said. "Actually Elliot there is something you should probably know about my past, but if I tell you; you have to promise not to treat me any different and you can't tell anyone,"

"Okay I won't," Olivia took a deep breath and began.

"Cap knows this but I don't think anyone else does. My past is part of the reason why I went into Special Victims Unit. My mom, Serena, was in college when she was raped. They never found her attacker, my father. Obviously, she kept me. When I was born I looked too much like my father for her, so she started drinking. She became an addicted and when she was drunk I reminded her of him so she would hit me," Olivia said. She looked at Elliot who was trying to hold back tears. "Elliot it's okay to cry, it's not going to affect me at all."

"Only wimps cry," Elliot said quietly, but Olivia heard him.

"No they don't Elliot,"

"Yes they do! My dad said that if I cry I'm a wimp," Elliot said. "Once he helped me with a Civil War project and I moved one tree. He flipped out and knocked it out of hands ruining it. I started to cry because I hard worked so hard on it and he said only wimps cry. I couldn't stop so he took off his belt and whipped me with it. I haven't cried since."

"Elliot it's okay to cry, I do all the time," Olivia said.

"Yea I know,"

"You're the only one who will ever see it too,'

"So where is your mother now," Elliot asked trying to change the subject.

"She's in AA now, I talk to her sometimes," Olivia said, "Now lets et back to work," They finished working and started watching TV together till they fell asleep.

END OF CHAPTER ONE REWRITE!

NOW ON WITH CHAPTER TWO!

DECEMBER 18th

"Benson, Stabler, got anything new on our case," Their caption Don said as he walked out of his office. Olivia and Elliot had been assigned to the victims and Munch and Fin had gone to the scene.

"The girls names are Michelle or Basketball Joe and Amanda or Picasso," Olivia said.

"Michelle is 16 and Amanda is 15,"

"Michelle was plays basketball for Queens High,"

"Wait aren't your kids that age Elliot?" Don interrupted the two.

"Yep, they know them too. Michelle and Amanda hang out with Lizzie and Dicky at school," Elliot said.

"Okay now did you call the parents?"

"Their run aways caption, about a ago they ran away from their home," Olivia told him.

"Okay have you talked to missing persons yet?"

"Yep cap, but we don't know where they lived original so they are just starting with New York City," Elliot said.

"Wait how did they get into school then? How do they even survive? Do they look thin or anything?" Don asked them bombarding them with questions.

"We don't know how they got into school when we talked them last night we took everything in, but didn't process it in our heads. They had some people helping them get food and money and other stuff. They didn't look like run aways at all; both had regular clothing on and had clean hair," Elliot said.

"Okay did the ME find anything?"

"Nope, nothing. The rapists were as clean as could be,"

"Munch, Fin, the crime scene?"

"Not much there some trash cans that we might be able to get prints off of but nothing else," Fin replied.

"Okay well Olivia, Elliot go back to the hospital to talk to the girls," Don said and started to walk back into his office. Olivia got up and stopped him.

"Um Captain?" Olivia said.

"Yea Liv,"

"I was wondering if I could have a long lunch break, Michelle wanted to go get their stuff from their homes," Olivia said.

"Yeah try and get more information about them too okay?"

"Yep I'll try," Olivia walked out of the building to meet Elliot in the car. They drove to the hospital in silence. The walked up to the girls' door to find their doctor leaving.

"Hello Detectives,"

"Hello doctor, how are they?" Olivia asked.

"Michelle is doing just fine, Amanda is doing a little better. I can release them both in two days on the 20th, but I don't know who to release them to. We have no parents or legal guardians on record for them,"

"Umm well we will have to talk to our captain about it, but we can't release them to a group home we need them for the case still," Elliot said.

"Okay well call if you need anything," Doctor Stevens said as he began to walk away.

"Doctor, I need Michelle for something regarding the case, so I'll have to take her from the hospital is that okay?"

"Yes that's fine,"

INSIDE THE ROOM

"Amanda, what are we going to do?" Michelle asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked confused.

"We can't stay for the case you know that,"

"Well we can't run either, it's a crime, you remember we used to watch all those crime shows at home before we left,"

"Yeah I remember, but I don't wanna go home, life will just get worser there," Michelle said.

"Michelle I know, but we can't leave it's a crime,"

"Amanda come on we could go to the west to a real beach, like you wanted," Michelle pleaded.

"Michelle,"

"Amanda, if we don't we would have to tell them our real-" Michelle was cut off by the door opening. Elliot and Olivia walked in. They hoped they hadn't heard anything. Michelle looked over at Amanda and mouthed later.

"Okay Michelle, we can go, ready?"

"Um yeah can I talk to Amanda alone for a minute?"

"Yeah go ahead meet me outside your room,"

"Okay," Elliot and Olivia left and Michelle started talking again, "Amanda listen, we could be charged with perjury if we stay, just think about it okay? Where should I go?"

"Okay umm just go to the main spot we don't have anything of importance at the others. Don't tell anyone that we got raped okay? Well tell B and D and say good bye to everyone for me too,"

"Will do be back soon have fun with Elliot," Michelle said and walked out. "Lets go." Her and Olivia walked out to the car. It was just a regular car. They got in and Michelle directed her in the direction of their "home". They sat in silence for a while till Olivia started talking.

"So you play basketball?"

"Yep, I love it, though it is a connection to my past life, it was something I couldn't give up," Michelle explained.

"So why did you leave home?"

"That's a story for another day," Michelle replied, "Okay so when we get there follow my lead, you are not a cop and are not to report anything today okay?"

"Yeah,"

"You probably won't like how we were living, but trust me it is ten times better than how I was living before," Michelle continued, "You are a umm a umm social worker that figured out we were run aways and our taking us, got it?" Michelle said her persona changing to tougher more demanding more leading. "Oh and these two guys Bryan and Danny, they helped us out a lot, Bryan looks like Detective Stabler a lot. They are super nice, especially Danny." Michelle changed back into the girl Olivia had met nice, funny and outgoing.

"Yeah okay, so how long have you known Amanda?"

"Oh me and A go way back, we've been friends since kindergarten but got really close in 8th grade when both of our lives got real tough, after that well life got worse and worse for me and su casa mi casa after a while,"

"Oh that's cool," They had arrived at the ally where the girls had lived. Michelle walked through the ally to a big open area filled with make shift tents and huts. People were sitting around playing cards and looked when they heard people coming. The air was filled with M's and Yo Joe's. Michelle smiled at them and said hey back. Two guys walked up to Michelle, on a little taller, one a little shorter but basically the same height. The taller one looked remarkably like Elliot just like the two girls had said. Michelle hugged both and then addressed the whole group.

"Hey everyone, me and A are out. We got caught, group home for us, A couldn't come so she says bye," the air was filled with no ways, really and oh my gawds. People came up to her and hugged her and said bye. After all the good byes were done Michelle walked over to a medium sized hut and the two guys followed her. Michelle went inside and quickly got their stuff and popped back out. Olivia took some of her stuff while she started talking to her two guy friends.

"Hey B D I gotta talk to you,"

"Sure whats up?" Michelle led them away from the group.

"Guy A wanted me to tell you guys why we really are leaving, the other night we got raped. Amanda is in the hospital with broken ribs that's why should couldn't be here," Michelle explained getting a little misty.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay though," the tall, Elliot clone of them said.

"Yea concussion that's all," Michelle said with a smile, the other guy was just standing there, in shock it seemed.

"Good, well umm I guess this is good-bye,"

"Yea I guess," Suddenly B-Man was called out and he had to leave. They hugged and he walked away. Michelle turned to her other friend.

"D I'm okay Amanda's going to be okay," she said taking his face in his hands.

"I know I'm just its just,"

"D listen to me, look at me, I am fine, I just have to leave," her friend looked at her and then placed his hands over hers and kissed her. At first Michelle was shocked then kissed him back, then stopped him. "D we can't I'm leaving I'll never see you again."

"M I'll come visit you where ever you go,"

"No D we can't we just can't,"

"M come on, I've liked you since we first met,"

"You never did anything, and I like you to but you were always with another girl,"

"You were always with another guy,"

"D we can't," Michelle said started to cry even more. She walked away over to Olivia who unlocked the car and drove away once they were in. Michelle silently cried staring out the window. Olivia wasn't sure what was wrong, she was just being really quiet. The girls had a small amount of stuff, there was one bag, a duffel bag. They hit mid-day traffic and were stuck for a while.

"Hey you okay?" Olivia asked. Michelle turned around to face Olivia and Olivia saw she was crying. She wasn't sure if it was because she was leaving a place she had known for so long or because of Danny. Michelle pulled her legs up on to the chair her heels just on the edge and rested her chin on her knees.

"I really liked him, I really like him. He was always with someone else and I always tried to get over him by going out with other guys at school usually I like those guys too," Michelle said she voice shaking. Olivia grabbed some tissues and handed them to Michelle who gratefully accepted them. She wiped her face.

"Hey its going to be okay? Listen why don't we go visit two of my friends who help me get over guys?"

"I'm not going to see a shrink," Michelle said.

"No not a shrink, I think you'll like them, their names are Ben and Jerry," Olivia said smiling slightly. Michelle smiled.

"Yeah you know I think I've met them before," Michelle said.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here we go with another chapter…Happy Martin Luther King Jr. Day! Anyway please review! I live on them and love them (I don't eat them though get it I'm live love and eat, ha ha ha okay I didn't mean for that to happen) Please review I got one last chapter and that makes me sad or think that last chapter was bad or no one read it. Read and review. ENJOY!

With love

Live love and eat

Disclaimer—I don't own SVU though I have been home to watch it lately!

Detection – To my best friend, you know me to well and you're one of the only ones who really knows me. Thank you for being there. All my adventures are with you from the roof to the train. This is to all of our adventures and what our adventure should have been! Love you babe!

December 19th

Olivia and Elliot walked into the prescient that morning to find it not that busy. Munch and Fin were working and same with Don. When Don saw them come in he walked out of his office.

"Hey Missing Person's called back a little earlier," he said, "No one in New York City matching Michelle and Amanda's fit has been reported missing. They are widening the search to New York State,"

"Okay thanks, did forensic come back on the trash cans?"

"Nothing,"

"You get anything from yesterday Olivia?" their caption asked.

"Not really, I saw where they lived, this ally with a big opening behind. There's tents and huts set up it's sorta like a place for runaway. There were a lot of kids well teens and older back there, no one too old though. They only have like three bags of stuff,"

"Anything else?"

"Michelle likes to be in control of the situation, she was most likely the leader,"

"How'd you come up with that?"

"She seemed to be most comfortable when she was telling me what to do,"

"Okay well Elliot did you find anything out while you where with Amanda,"

"That girl can draw and play poker, she beat me so many times. Luckily we weren't playing for money, but food. I had to go down to the vending machine and buy her Pop Tarts, chips, a coke, and oh yea a boat load of candy," they laughed at Elliot then got back down to business.

"Anything that we could possibly use though?"

"Not really she's pretty quiet, great poker face,"

"How about the bags from the scene?"

"There were a pair of basketball shorts, a pair of basketball shoes, school stuff and the cell phone in Michelle's and in Amanda's there were school stuff and a drawing pad. The drawings were interesting though, Huang might want to check them out," Fin said.

"Okay can we track the phone?"

"Already done, but it was a pre paid so we can't find out where its from," Munch said.

"Okay so that's a dead end, would it be possible to check the other bags?"

"They are at the hospital with the girls," Olivia said.

"Okay well see if you can get them to let you look through them,"

"Okay,"

"Good work so far guys, Elliot and Olivia go back to the hospital and see how the girls are doing,"

"Okay hey captain?"

"Yeah Olivia,"

"What are the girls going to do when they are released?"

"When do they get released?"

"Tomorrow,"

"And the hospital can't keep them there?"

"Nope,"

"They can't go to a group home,"

"And they can't go back on the streets,"

"What do you think Olivia?"

"Um I don't know,"

"They have to go somewhere,"

"But where," Elliot was standing off to the side.

"Um if they need a place to say I guess they could stay at my house, Kathy has the kids except for the 23rd, but I wouldn't mind. Olivia could help me too," Elliot said.

"As long as it was okay with Olivia and the girls, its fine," Olivia thought about it and then replied.

"Sure, they can't be that hard to handle they are used to living alone,"

"Okay well then its settled, you two will sort of have the rest of the time off then, from tomorrow till we get this figured out,"

"What do you mean sort of?' Olivia asked.

"You can work on paper work at Elliot's to keep an eye on the girls, if we need you we'll call you,"

"Done," with that Elliot and Olivia left to go to the hospital.

At Mercy General

"So what are we going to do?" Michelle asked Amanda continuing their conversation from yesterday. When Michelle had gotten back, she told Amanda what had happened and then Amanda told her.

"I don't know M, I don't know,"

"Come on A the beaches of Cali!"

"I know, but what if I'm tired of running!"

"Tired of running, it was you who ran the first time, I was too afraid to, you gave me the strength to run, and now you're telling me you're tired of running!" Michelle said getting angrier by the moment.

"M it's been a year, I don't know how my sister is, or what even happened to her. I haven't seen any one since we left,"

"A, I know I wonder about her too, I wonder about my family all the time, but listen I can't go back, if you don't wanna come with me then fine I'll go by my self,"

"M, come on. Don't you miss our homes? And if you leave now you'll miss the rest of the season. Don't you miss our families and our friends?"

"A, I miss the house, but it was never a home for me. Well maybe when I was younger it was but it stopped the moment…well you know when it's stopped. As for basketball I don't know it's a connection to past. One of the last connections to my past other than you. And my family! MY FAMILY! A, how could you even bring them up! I WILL NEVER MISS THEM! You were always my only family. My friends what friends, they didn't know the real me, they didn't even know me or care about me!" Michelle said enraged at Amanda now. She was screaming at her at parts.

"M, I know you don't want to go home, but don't you think its time we do? It's been a year, just think about it,"

"Fine, but I already know I wanna run more, listen they could figure us out and they will figure out that we aren't…"

The door opened and Olivia and Elliot were there.

"Hey you two, how are you feeling?" Elliot asked.

"Okay I still have a little headache but its okay," Michelle replied her façade going back up.

"I'm feeling a little better, my ribs still hurt every now and then, but not that much any more,"

"So we talked to your doctor and our captain," Olivia started, "You two are getting released tomorrow. We can't send you to a group home or just send you back out on the street. So our captain said that if it was okay with you two, you could live at Elliot's house, I'll stay with you guys too."

"What about Dicky and Lizzie and Kathleen?" Michelle asked trying to get out of it.

"They are with their mom for a while, but they are spending the 23rd with me," Elliot said.

"Yeah that would be fine cool actually if we stayed with you two," Amanda replied for the two of them without asking Michelle. Michelle looked over at her and sent death rays at her friend. Olivia and Elliot caught on to them.

"If you don't want to you don't have to," Olivia said. Amanda looked at Michelle and semi-begged with her eyes.

"Fine," Michelle agreed.

"Okay well its all set then," the two detectives stayed for a while to talk with the girls so they would have some company, but Michelle didn't talk much while they were there.

TBC………

That's all for now folks. Please review! Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay not even a 100 people read my story last time so I'm sad. Only one person reviewed to and so I'm even more sad. I'm going to try and wrap the story in like 3 or 4 chapters, I basically have it done in my head, even the ending! Actually I knew the end before I even wrote the 2nd chapter. So the chapters might be long but I'm going to continue because I really like this story! And this chapter is mostly about the girls told in Michelle POV. So please read and review! Enjoy!

With love,

Live love and eat

December 20th

I woke up that morning with my emotions mixed up. I was happy to be out of the hospital, I hate hospitals, but I didn't want to move in with two cops! I wanted to go back out on my own, I loved being on my own, out there on the streets fending for my self. But Amanda is like my sister, heck she is my sister and if she wanted to I guess I would except it too. I just hoped they wouldn't figure us out. I was uneasy about it too. I don't know why but I just was. But at the same time I felt I could trust them. I lay in my bed till I heard Amanda wake up. I looked at the clock to find it was 8:30 am. Elliot and Olivia were coming at 9 and we had to be packed and ready. I still hadn't put my stuff back in my bag and I had to hide some of it. It wasn't anything bad like drugs, we don't use anymore, but it was stuff about my past that I didn't want found, yet. I got out of bed and found all my stuff. Though it was a small room is still found a way to have stuff all over, on Amanda's side, under my bed, under her bed, in the bathroom. I got it all, packed, and dressed right before they got there. Amanda had been packed since last night.

"Hey guys," Olivia said as she walked in. She was smiling over something Elliot had said, I guessed. I wondered if there was something more between them, I knew Elliot was divorced recently and Olivia didn't have any rings on.

"Hi Olivia Hi Elliot," Amanda said as she slowly walked over to my side of the room. There was a divider in between the beds, that was usually open, but when we slept it was closed. Amanda wasn't supposed to walk with her ribs, but she did anyway.

"Hey," I said.

"You guys ready?" Elliot asked.

"Yep," Amanda answered.

"Where are you bags?" Elliot asked.

"Other side," We both had two bags with us and our backpacks, which we weren't sure where they were. Elliot grabbed her bags and went to take mine, but I grabbed mine before he could.

"Want me to take those?" He asked.

"I got it," I answered. I liked being independent plus I wanted to be able to watch my bags.

"So we have the day off so you two can get set up at El's house," Olivia said, "Got everything?" We nodded in reply. "Okay then follow us." I followed them as we went to the car, Amanda in a wheelchair. They were talking to Amanda and she was talking to them. Olivia was trying to include me but every time she asked me something I replied as shortly as possible and then was quiet. The ride to the house was the same way. I was upset for not being able to keep running. All my life I wanted to run, well for as long as I could remember. I remember when we started planning.

Flashback 

_We were sitting in her garage working on our science fair project. We were taking a break. Both of us were sitting on a skateboard, slowly rolling across the floor. She had run away, but only for a couple of hours. Being smart she decided she didn't want to skip school so she got on the bus and came to school were her parents picked her up._

_"Would you ever run away again?" I asked her._

_"Whose asking,"_

_"Me,"_

_"Who told you to ask,"_

_"My head," I replied._

_"Won't tell anyone?"_

_"Promise," that was when we both made promises._

_"Yep,"_

_"Yeah I would,"_

_"Take me with?" I asked._

_"What?"_

_"Take me with you next time,"_

_"You wanna run away?" _

_"Yep, come on you know why I would want to too,"_

_"Yeah but I just never thought you would,"_

_"Well I do, when we go lets go to New York,"_

_"I want to go to Maine," _

_"Well go there too,"_

_"How are we going to get there? We can't walk,"_

_"The train,"_

_"The train goes to New York?"_

_"We take the CTA train into the city and then take a train out east to New York, from New York we'll find a way to Maine," _

_"Okay, I'll get a schedule, when do you wanna leave," _

_"Spring time so its not so cold," I reasoned._

_"Spring it is," _

_"Plus then we can get money, well need a lot,"_

_"Can you get into your savings?"_

_"Yep, I got about $1,000. You?"_

_"I can't get mine, its at my mom's bank, so she would know,"_

_"Okay so do you have any other money?"_

_"Yep about $100 around my house,"_

_"Yours or your parents?"_

_"Mine, why?"_

_"No stealing from your parents," _

_"Fine," And like that we decided to run away out east. We figured eventually we'd get out west._

_End flashback_

TBC…..

More of this day will come later, but writing the flashback was a lot emotionally for me (if you can figure out why I'll give you a shout out). And if you can figure out where they are from ill give you a shout out. I know its not that big of a reward but w.e. please review, till next time!


	5. note

Hey everyone….listen I'm really really sorry about this…..but I didn't tell my parents about me writing stories for this and they found them on my computer. So now I can't write anymore, but I think I'll still have an account to review on…So if you want to know how the story was going to end, email me and I'll tell you! Again I am super sorry!

With love for the final time,

Live love and eat

p.s thank you for reading! I really appreciated it!


End file.
